<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramatique by Sunshinecackle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096374">Dramatique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle'>Sunshinecackle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinra Holiday Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, Genesis watches soap operas, Kimmy and Harrison are characters in said Soap Opera, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, mlm, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too cold for anything less than a sweater, but Sephiroth chose to try anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinra Holiday Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shinra Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dramatique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunnywritings, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25</p><p>So, these prompts are really fun? Apparently, I’m just using a lot of inside jokes from rps with my husband for these, too. Kimmy is “that bitch” in the Soap Opera Genesis watches that is always doing something. Harrison is the male equivalent, now, more or less. At any rate, I hope you guys like this! Here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honestly, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too cold out there!” Genesis griped, letting his head fall back with a dramatic whine. His hands, covered by the sleeves of the sweater he’d burgled from Sephiroth’s closet, flopped onto his face and he drug them down, and all Sephiroth could do was snicker behind his mug of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genesis, I always thought you were too hot to be so cold in the winter.” The look he received, a strange mixture of concession and indignation, made him snort and look away. He was about to spew hot chocolate through his nose if he wasn’t careful. Genesis was the greatest with his overdramatic nature and his adoration of the arts. Sephiroth couldn’t see another man pulling the same stunts in front of him and making him half as happy as Genesis always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot! I’m just-- So, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the winter. It’s like the entire world is out to snuff out my fire.” This time, a dramatic toss of one arm sent his face into the crook of his elbow, and the other arm simply flopped to the bed to hold him up. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t careful, he would throw himself to the floor on accident and spend the rest of the night grousing about how everything hurt. Sephiroth was fully aware that his SOLDIER status meant that all of these tiny bumps and bruises didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> bother him, but it was still amusing to watch Genesis make his own problems just to complain about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something of a favorite past-time of his, watching Genesis overreact to things for his benefit. While it went unspoken between them, Sephiroth knew that this was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he ever did in public, or even with Angeal. This, in all of its melodramatic, soap-drama-esque glory, was just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and Genesis parading around in nothing but Sephiroth’s simple black turtleneck and a pair of bright red boxer briefs and nothing else? That was probably just for him, too. Granted, if Genesis was going to bemoan his loss of heat this loudly for much longer, Sephiroth might just have to wrestle him into a pair of warm socks, at least. Maybe those warm, red flannel sleep pants if push came to shove, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go on like this all day, love?” Sephiroth asked, finally setting his hot cocoa down on the bedside table. “If you could go five seconds without pretending to be Kimmy, you might notice your cinnamon hot chocolate. If it can’t warm you up, I know I can give it a valiant effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kimmy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Genesis pouted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes with an indignant huff. “If anything, I’d say I’m more of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harrison</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just as big of a dramatic flair and only half of the blatant two-faced bitch attitude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Sephiroth nodded, “Harrison is more of a one-faced bitch, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Reaching over, Genesis smacked the other’s arm before finally taking his drink in both hands and sitting up straight, one knee bent on the bed and the other hanging over the side. “That’s just plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very authentic, Genesis, just like Harrison.” Sephiroth tried with a small smile, sitting beside him and reaching out to gently wrap his hands around the other’s. Genesis rose a brow, giving the other a quick once-over before finally sighing and offering him a pleased smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Authentic, yes. Just like Harrison? Hardly. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> jeopardize the lives of my loved ones because I was on a bender and didn’t tell them before driving from one end of the continent to the other.” He pointed out, breaking his hands free of Sephiroth’s to take a sip of his drink. Hissing after he swallowed, he gulped again and shook his head. “How in the world did you get it to be hot enough to burn </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I watched you make it so that I could see how to make it how you like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Clever. How did you know I enjoy burning my mouth?” The sardonic tone of Genesis’ voice wasn’t lost on Sephiroth for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you never wait long enough for anything to cool. The second you have your food or the drink you made or ordered, it’s going in your mouth, even if you hiss and whine and make a big deal out of it. It’s just how you operate.” Sephiroth said all of this with a gentle, enamored smile on his lips, and Genesis couldn’t help but blush as he tipped the mug back against his lips. Whining softly as he took a long pull from it, he set the mug down on the bedside table and pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t necessarily mean I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when I burn myself.” He pointed out, and Sephiroth was quick to crawl forward and kiss him softly on his lips, pulling Genesis to lay in bed with him. It took a couple of seconds to pull the thick, Chocobo down comforter out from beneath them, but he was happy to wrap Genesis in it and then into his embrace when the struggle was over. Genesis sighed a little, content to be in the other’s arms when it finally struck him that something was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sephiroth…” He asked slowly, turning to look at the other over his shoulder while his hand traveled over his lover’s bare abdomen, “Are you wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweater?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, is it that noticeable?” Sephiroth purred, leaning in to kiss at Genesis’ cheek and earlobe. The redhead pouted, leaning into the affection despite himself as he crossed his arms and leaned his back more against Sephiroth’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>crop top</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t wearing it.” Sephiroth chuckled, nuzzling his hairline, “I thought you might get some amusement out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not stretch it out.” That was all Genesis said as he turned around in the other’s arms, kissing him softly, holding him close by the front of his own sweater. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> look good on you, though.” He finally admitted, taking a moment to appreciate just how short it was on the other man’s chest. The thought to add ‘crop top sweaters’ to his gift idea list for Sephiroth bubbled up from the deepest part of Genesis’ brain. He decided he should start shopping around online that night when he got the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sephiroth replied against the other’s lips, barely able to say much more through the barrage of kisses he received. There was absolutely no time left for Genesis to start his Christmas shopping that night, but it wasn’t like he was complaining.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, it took me longer to finish this than I would have liked but I hope that it’s good, guys! I really love how it came out, even if it might seem a little rambly. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I had a blast writing it.</p><p>Prompt: Shinra Holiday 2020 Day Two - Sweater Weather</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>